Gods in Sanctuary
by MimiYamatoForever
Summary: Four dieties are raised in Sanctuary as corruption tries to take over.
1. Chapter 1

Gods in Sanctuary

By: MimiYamatoForever

Chapter 1

It's been said that every two hundred years, Gods from the Greek mythology are reborn as humans on Earth to battle in a Holy War.

The Gods were Poseidon, Eris, Hades and Athena.

Poseidon had his Marine Generals, Eris has her Ghost Saints, Hades has his 108 Specters and Athena has her eighty eight saints.

The four Gods would battle against one another for control of the Earth but every time Athena and her saints won and the Earth would be spared from any darkness and death that might have fallen over it.

This war happened every two hundred years with Athena always winning and whenever her three God rivals were reborn into the world so was she. Every time she was born in the holy Sanctuary where she was guarded by the Pope and Gold saints. Only once was she not born in Sanctuary and that was in the century of the previous Holy War. She had been tracked down, found in Italy, separated from her older brother and taken to Sanctuary to be raised as the Goddess she was.

But now the two hundred years are almost over. There were just three years left before Athena would be born. But Pope Shion had a plan in mind that he hoped would work and prevent the next Holy War.

He sent scouter saints to find the possible or exact women who would give birth to the reincarnations of Athena, Eris, Hades and Poseidon. The scouters had come back with seven women but after several tests only four women remained. Two of the women already had sons that were close to three years old.

Shion figured that maybe these two boys were reincarnations so he used a special glass orb that held a shimmering star inside. If the star remained yellow in color then the child wasn't an incarnation. If the star turned red then the child was indeed a reincarnation.

Shion used this special relic on the two little boys but the star turned red for only one of them. The little boy was Julian Solo and the orb showed that he was the reincarnation of the sea king, Poseidon.

But this left the other little boy who was brought with his mother. He wasn't a reincarnation, so why was he brought here?

Pope Shion had asked the scout who brought the woman and child and learned that the mother was currently pregnant with a second child. The previous Aries saint hadn't even realized that woman was showing the signs of pregnancy. Her stomach was hidden by her dress but he was now able to see that she looked near the end of her pregnancy.

As for the other two woman, they had just learned themselves that they were pregnant with their first children.

The elderly pope informed a few servants to send all of the women to private rooms and to make ready three separate nurseries for when the three mothers gave birth to their children. With that being carried out it was now time for the pope to talk to Julian Solo and his mother and explain why they were brought to Sanctuary.

[][][]

The small child looked out the window and saw a large arena filled with soldiers training against one another. He was confused as to why he and his mother were brought here, especially when he knew his mother was about to have another baby.

Was the baby why they were here? Or was it another reason?

"Ikki, come here please."

"Ok momma." the little child replied and hurried over to where his mother was sitting on a queen sized bed. The young child sat next to his mother and then looked up at her with curious eyes.

"Momma, why are we here?" he asked. "Why did we have to leave our house and come with that man?"

"I can explain everything." a voice said. The two looked over to where the voice had come from. They saw the tall pope walking into the room.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude but I wish to return to my home with my child before I have my baby." Ms. Amamiya stated.

"I understand your wish ma'am but there is a great reason why you must stay here in Sanctuary."

"Why is that?" Ms. Amamiya asked.

"The child you carry now is of great importance and must stay with these safe walls." Shion answered.

"Why? How do you know and for what reason does my second child need to stay here?"

"You second born may very well be the reincarnation of a powerful God." Shion answered.

"Wh-what?" Ms. Amamiya gasped as Ikki continued to listen, not really know what was being said.

"I have reason to believe that the child you are about to have may be a reincarnation of one of the most powerful Gods of Greek mythology." Shion continued to explain. "That is the reason you and the other women were brought here. Young Julian was already proved to be the reincarnation of Poseidon. The God of the sea."

"But why do you want our children to grow up here?" Ms. Amamiya asked.

"The reason is this." Shion started. "Every two hundred years, there is a Holy War that partakes between the goddess Athena and three others who wish to rule the Earth in the manner they seem fit. Yet every time Athena has won and the Earth has remained safe. We believe that the reason this war has happened is because the reincarnations were raised apart with different values. We wish to raise the children together so that they will have the same outlook on life so that way they will forget about the next Holy War. It will save countless lives."

The blue haired mother was silent. Her child that was about to be born might be the reincarnation of a God? And this man wishes for her child to grow up with three others in the hopes that a war will be prevented?

"Ma'am, I can assure you that your child will be very well protected and safe here. Your child will have everything it could ever want and the same will apply for you and Ikki."

"How can I be certain that I can fully trust you?" Ms. Amamiya asked.

"I can only give my word as a pope. But I will say that if you return home there will be horrible people after your child once it's born."

Ms. Amamiya looked upset at hearing that.

Was this man right? Would people try to harm her baby?

"Will you stay?"

Ms. Amamiya lightly sighed. "Very well, but only for the safety of my children. I want them to be safe with the best chance to have a normal childhood."

"I promise." Shion vowed. "They will be safe, have education and anything else they could possibly want."

"Very well." Ms. Amamiya replied.

"Also, may I ask how much time is left before your child is born?"

"Not very long. Three weeks maybe." the mother answered.

"Do you know if the baby is a boy or girl?" Shion asked.

"No, I don't know."

Very well. I shall leave you to rest." Shion said and left the room, closing the oak door as he left.

"Momma, are we gonna live here now?" Ikki asked.

"Yes Ikki, we are."

"Why?"

"I can't really explain right now. You'll understand when you're a little older." Ms. Amamiya answered.

[][][]

Ikki wasn't sure what was going on. He and his mother were taken from their peaceful home and were now going to be living here in this place. He wasn't sure he liked any of this but if his mother wasn't worried then he knew he had no reason to be worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: MimiYamatoForever

"Momma!" Ikki yelled from the hall where a nursemaid was keeping him from entering the room where his mother's shouts were coming from. "Momma!"

"It's alright Ikki." The nurse maid said.

"What's wrong with my momma?" Ikki demanded.

"Nothing's wrong. The baby is coming is all."

"I wanna see." Ikki said wriggling out of her grasp and rushing into the room just as another nursemaid carried something to the other side of the room in a white towel. Then Ikki saw his mother lying on a bed with a doctor asking her a few things.

The child of three rushed over to his mother and grabbed her hand. "Momma, what happened?" he asked.

The tired mother reached down and pulled her son up onto the bed with her. "The baby is here."

"Where is it?" Ikki asked.

"Right here." a nursemaid said bringing over a bundle. "It's a beautiful little boy." she said handing the bundle to Ms. Amamiya.

The mother took the bundle into her arms and smiled at the sleeping face of her second son. He had soft green hair on his scalp and he had the most angelic face a baby could have.

"He's going to be very handsome when he's older." the nursemaid said before walking off.

"Look Ikki, you have a new brother." Ms. Amamiya said showing the child his new brother.

Ikki looked in wonderment at the baby his mother held. The baby lightly stirred and opened his sleepy eyes. Ikki saw the baby's emerald colored eyes look up at him with curiosity.

"He's looking at you Ikki." Ms. Amamiya said happily.

"Hi brother." Ikki greeted and smiled when the baby smiled at him.

"Hello your holiness." the nursemaid said bowing at the tall man walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Ms. Amamiya?" Pope Shion asked.

"Just a little tired but seeing my baby healthy and happy is making me forget about that." Ms Amamiya answered.

Pope Shion walked over and looked at the baby who was still paying attention to his older brother. "A handsome baby indeed. I'm glad to see that your baby is healthy, but I'm afraid we have to perform the test."

The mother frowned when she saw the pope bring out the glass orb she had seen used on Ikki when they had first arrived. Now it was going to be used on her newborn child.

Pope Shion placed the orb close to the babies forehead and they all watched at the star almost instantly turned red and a face appeared for about a second before vanishing.

"He is a reincarnation!" Shion announced.

"Is that good?" Ikki asked.

"It is Ikki." Shion answered. "It's very good. Your little brother will be a very important person when he grows up."

[][][]

Later that night, Ikki had taken the chance to try to find the private nursery where his brother was being kept. He knew that his brother was going to be in one of the four towers that were in the middle of the palace and were taller than all other palace towers.

Ikki also knew that one of the towers was already taken by a boy about his age named Julian Solo who was also a reincarnation. Ikki saw the four white towers and also saw that you had to walk across a small but wide stone bridge to get to the doors.

Ikki was trying to figure out which tower his brother would be in and saw that two towers had light coming from them. One of the lights went out in one of the towers and not long after that Ikki saw Pope Shion walk out of the tower.

Staying hidden, Ikki waited until the Pope was out of sight until he hurried out, ran across the bridge and went up the spiral staircase. It wasn't long until he came to a door and went through it. It was then that Ikki saw a cozy room and in the middle of the room was a rocking cot.

Ikki went over and looked into the cot to see none other than his new baby brother sleeping.

"You wanted to see him once more didn't you?" a voice asked.

Ikki whirled around and saw Pope Shion standing in the doorway. The pope lightly chuckled and walked over to stand on the other side of the cot.

"Why is my brother gonna be so important when he grows up?" Ikki asked.

"You may not understand right now Ikki but your brother is going to be a very powerful person when he's older. That's why he's here. So he can use his power for good and not bad."

"Shun wouldn't be bad." Ikki said.

"I know Ikki." Shion replied. "I know he'll be a good person and right now we have to let your brother sleep."

"Ok." Ikki agreed. With one last look at his brother Ikki left along with the pope. When they left the tower they saw a little boy with light blue hair walking around.

"Sir Julian." Pope Shion called. "What are you doing out of your chambers at such an hour?"

"I was bored." Julian answered.

"Well maybe you would like to meet Ikki." Pope Shion suggested. "He just became a big brother today."

"Hi Ikki. I'm Julian." the child greeted.

"Hi Julian." Ikki said as the two shook hands.

"Are you a reincarnation?" Julian asked.

"No but my baby brother is." Ikki answered.

Shion smiled as the two began to chat and then quickly ran off to play together.

_It's good that they become friends at such a young age._ Shion thought to himself as he walked back to his chambers. _Now I know which Gods have been reborn. Julian is Poseidon and now the newborn infant is Hades. Only Athena and Eris are left and they must be the two children yet to be born. I wonder which of them will be born first._

[][][]

A quick nine months have gone by since Shun had been born and another baby had been born in the palace of Sanctuary. A baby girl who was revealed to be the reincarnation of the Goddess Eris. The baby girl had been given the name Elli and shortly after her birth her mother left the Sanctuary after saying she didn't want anything to do with what her daughter would be doing when she was older.

After the mother's departure another baby girl had been born and she was the one the Pope had been waiting for.

The reincarnation of Athena.

The little girl was named Saori.

Pope Shion was very pleased. All four incarnations were born and now living together in Sanctuary. If all went well then all four of the incarnations would grow up in peace together and will want to call off the next Holy War.

Unfortunately, Saori's mother also left Sanctuary saying she didn't feel worthy enough to have given birth to such a blessed child. But that now left two children without mothers. It was then that Ms. Amamiya offered to help raise the two girls as if they were her own.

As for Ikki, the Pope had learned the child was giving off a cosmo. A large fiery cosmo that didn't seem possible to be coming from such a small child at a young age. Pope Shion figured that Ikki might be a possible candidate to be a saint for Athena.

That was really going to get to his mother. She had already been taken from her home, after having her second child learned that he was the reincarnation of a God, recently adopted two baby girls as her own and now might have to hear that her first son may have special powers of his own.

But that would be another matter for when Ikki was older. He just recently turned four a few months ago and Shion knew he would need more evidence to confirm if Ikki was a possible saint or not.

A few years have gone by since all of the incarnations were brought together. Five years to be exact. Ikki and Julian were both eight years old while Shun, Saori and Elli were five. Saori and Elli knew that their real mothers left after they were born and that Shun's mother took them in as her own.

Still the two little girls loved to think of each other as sisters and the three boys as their brothers. Pope Shion was glad to see this among the young children as well. It was good that they saw each other as siblings. This would make things easier when the four incarnations were fully reincarnated.

The four children were being treated like the deities they are. They were very well educated and dressed in the best clothes made. The clothing they wore reflected the people they would become once more. Shun wore grey, gold and black, Julian wore every shade of blue that represented the sea, Saori wore white that showed her as the virgin goddess and Elli wore red most of the time though she would wear other colors every now and then.

So far, Shion's plan was working.

[][][]

"Brother?" Shun muttered quietly to himself as he walked around looking for his brother. "Where'd you go Ikki?"

The young child walked around the palace wearing regular clothing since he and the others didn't have any schooling today. He walked around wearing a pair of black pants and a short sleeved grey shirt.

He had already looked in the possible places his brother might be and was already in the front of the palace and walking down the long stair case. This was the second time Shun had gone this far out of the palace. The first time was by accident.

This was also giving Shun a chance to look around. He and the others were always kept guarded in the palace and it tended to give them a little cabin fever. Although Saori and Elli called it 'palace fever'.

The young child made it halfway down the stairs when he saw someone else walking up the stairs. He stopped walking and sat on the stair he was on. The man got closer and when he was close enough to see the child stopped in his tracks.

"Hello there." the man greeted.

"Hi." Shun greeted back a little shyly.

"You're Shun, aren't you?" The man asked.

Shun nodded.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you. I'm Aiolos. What are you doing out here?" the man asked with a small bow.

"I was looking for my brother but then I wanted to look around." Shun answered. "Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not." Aiolos answered with a smile and offered his hand. Shun took it and stood, then walked along with Aiolos up the stairs back toward the palace. "You can't get in trouble just because you were looking for your brother."

Shun smiled as they came to the entrance of the palace. They entered the foyer and ran into Pope Shion.

"Hello your holiness." Aiolos greeted with a bow to the man.

"Hello Aiolos." Shion greeted back. "I see you've met Shun."

"Yes," Aiolos said smiling at the child. "I ran into him while he was looking for his brother."

"Ikki went to his training today Master Shun." Pope Shion said. Shun lightly shrugged. "Either way, it's good that you met Aiolos."

"How come?" Shun asked.

"He's a Gold Saint." Pope Shion answered.

"Like the other ones?" Shun asked.

"Something like the other saints." Aiolos answered kneeling down to eye level. "The only difference is that I'm a little stronger than they are."

"You're too modest Aiolos." Shion said. "But right now, Shun the others are looking for you. They went to play in the courtyard."

[][][]

Saori, Elli and Julian were playing with a ball in a private courtyard where only they were allowed to be in. No one else, not even the Pope, could go in the courtyard.

"Hi guys." a voice called.

"Shun, you're here." Saori mused seeing her friend running over.

"Come play with us." Elli urged.

"Ok." Shun agreed and joined in the game.

"Where were you?" Julian asked.

"You won't believe who I met." Shun answered. "I met a Gold Saint."

"A Gold Saint?" Elli repeated.

"Yea, he was really neat." Shun answered and continued to tell them all about Aiolos.

Meanwhile, from a balcony near the courtyard the children were playing in, Aiolos and Shion watched the four young ones play.

"Little Saori there is the reincarnation of Athena." Shion stated.

"It's a little hard to imagine that these small kids will grow up to be the Gods." Aiolos said.

"And as future pope it will be your duty to make sure that they turn out the way we wish for them to be. That way the war will not take place." Shion added.

"I'll do my best." Aiolos vowed. "But what about the Bronze Saints? They are the only ones missing from Athena's army."

"I've already sent a few soldiers to try to locate the ones who may become the Bronze Saints. When they find the chosen few they will send them to training camps to win their cloths. I know that so far three have been located and just a few days ago I appointed a Japanese boy to train under Marin's guidance for the Pegasus cloth."

"An outsider?" Aiolos asked.

"A saint is a saint no matter his nationinality." Shion stated. "Just like these children. Saori is the only one of Greek ancesntry and the others are Japanese. But no matter where they came from they will grow up to be the powerful Gods they've been since mythological times."

"Yes, just like a few of the new Gold Saints." Aiolos added. "Some of them are from different cultures as well."

"But they will all have the same purpose. To serve Athena."

"Sir, I have another question now that I think about it." Aiolos said.

"What is it?" Shion asked.

"Athena has all of her Gold and Silver saints. Soon she will have her Bronze saints." Aiolos started. "What I wish to know is, what of the other children? What about their protectors?"

"Yes," Shion said with some thought. "I haven't thought about that until now. Julian will need his Marine Generals and Elli will need her Ghost Saints but Shun already has all 108 specters waiting to be awaken and that will happen when he is fully reincarnated."

"Should we send men to find the Generals and Ghost saints?" Aiolos asked.

"I don't beleive we should." Shion answered. "They may come later with time and for now all of the soldiers and saints in Sanctuary will serve all of the children until Julian's generals, Elli's saints and Shun's specters are revived."

"Yes sir." Aiolos said and looked down at the children who were now playing a game of tag. "I hope very much that we can prevent the war."

"If we continue to raise the children like we are now I'm sure that our wish will be granted." Shion said.

Aiolos nodded and followed the Pope as he started to walk back into the palace.

[][][]

Dinner time came quickly.

Shion, Julian, Shun, Saori and Elli were all sitting at the head table sitting on thrones while others were sitting at different tables around the dining hall.

Shun spotted his brother and smiled at him. A gong went off and Shion stood up.

"I have an announcement to make." he declared and everyone's eyes were on him. "Very soon, I shall step down as Pope but taking my place is someone who is very well suited to be the next Pope. He is Aiolos, the Gold saint of Sagittarius."

The incarnations looked at one another. They were just as clueless as everyone else and what surprised them even more was the person who was going to be the new pope was the person Shun had met today.

The pope finished his announcement and sat down. Everyone began eatting.

"Pope Shion," Saori said. "How come you're not gonna be the pope anymore?"

"It's time for someone else to be the pope." Shion answered.

"Are you still gonna live here?" Elli asked.

"Yes, I will." Shion answered.

The children looked at each other again, unsure if they liked the idea that someone else was going to be the pope.


End file.
